Harry Potter y los secretos de los magos
by Ina-ki
Summary: El el 6 año en Hogwarts de Harry y sus amigos, este año habra muchos camios, nuevos alumnos, nuevas asignaturas, etc... El mal esta cojiedo fuerza en Hogwarts y Harry y sus nuevos amigos tendran que luchar contra el.
1. Capitulo 1: Las cartas

**Capitulo**** 1**

Las Cartas

            Un día muy caluroso de verano, exactamente el 29 de Julio, un día antes del cumpleaños de Harry, el se encontraba tumbado en su cama, cuando un grito le hizo caerse y bajar rápidamente a la cocina. Al llegar a la cocina encontró a la tía Petunia en el suelo y al tío Vernon cogiendo a una Lechuza por el cuello, con una cara de querer estrangularla, pero menos mal que Harry llego a tiempo y consiguió que a su tío Vernon se le escapara de las manos a la Lechuza.

- ¡Harry, te dije que no quería ver ninguna lechuza en esta casa!- le dijo Vernon con un tono de enfado.

- Yo no la he llamado, ellas llegan cuando quiere, que quieres que ponga un cartel que ponga diríjanse a mi habitación por favor, a mi tío no le gustan las lechuzas- dijo Harry con tono chulesco.

- No me hables así.- dijo Vernon- no quiero ver lechuzas sueltas por aquí.

Con un enfado sobrenatural, Vernon arranco la carta que traía la lechuza de las manos de Harry, y este con  mucho enfado intento quitarle la carta de las manos de su tío, pero esto fue inútil, su tío era cinco Harrys juntos y se dio por vencido. Después de esto se dirigió a su habitación con cara de muy pocos amigo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Harry empezó a planear como conseguir la carta, que parecía traer en su interior un pedazo de un periodico, como el que le mando Ron hace cuatro años. Harry estuvo en su habitación durante todo el día intentando pensar algo razonable para conseguir el sobre, puesto que su primer plan fue dejar petrificados a tía Petunia y al tío Vernon.

- Chico es hora de cenar, baja ahora, ¡ya!- dijo tío Vernon gritando desde la cocina.

Eran la 21:00 de la noche la hora en que los Dursley cenaba, pero esta vez había algo distinto, su primo Dudley no estaba, por lo tanto no tenían que comer esa asquerosa comida. Harry dio las gracias, porque su horrible primo había ganado un viaje a una excursión por haber apaleado a un chico de diez años, en el concurso de los inútiles más brutos.

- ¡Oh! Vernon como echo de menos a nuestro pequeñín, tengo unas ganas de que llegue septiembre- dijo Petunia con muchísima pena.

- Si yo también- dijo Harry susurrando.

- ¿Qué as dicho Harry?- dijo Vernon sabiendo perfectamente lo que Harry había dicho.

- Nada- dijo Harry.

- Bueno, chico dentro de unos días tendrás que ir a casa de la señora Figg, puesto que tu tía y yo nos iremos un fin de semana fuera- dijo tío Vernon

- Vale- dijo Harry

Harry sabia que la señora Figg en una squib, el año pasado cuando unos dementores le atacaron a el y a su primo, la señora Figg se lo dijo. 

Harry recogió su plato sin dirigir la mirada a sus tíos y se dirigió a su habitación, pensado en la carta que había recibido y no había tenido oportunidad de leer, pero sabia que era algo relacionado con la carta que le mando Hermione unos días antes:

_Querido Harry:_

_Este año en Hogwarts van a haber unos alumnos nuevos, que vienen de otros colegios de magia. Entraran directamente en nuestro curso, después de estar todo el verano estudiando, con clases intensivas. Sé el nombre de algunos, el padre de Ron me los dijo, una alumna nueva es Kate Carroll, es una amiga mía de hace tiempo. No la veo desde hace meses, puesto que me e enterado que están en Hogwarts, haciendo los T.I.M.O.S._

_Bueno Harry, estoy ansiosa de empezar el curso, me apetece mucho conocer a gente nueva, y sus culturas, puesto que son de otros sitios del mundo_

_Que pases bien el mes que falta para empezar el curso. _

_Hermione Granger_

_P.D.: te mandare el recorte que te dará mas información, sobre este tema._

*     *     *

            Eran las 0:30 de la noche cuando Harry se despertó para entrar en la habitación de sus tíos para conseguir la carta que le había enviado Hermione. Harry se levanto de la cama con mucha suavidad para que su colchón no hiciera ningún ruido y se puso unas zapatillas que parecían dos hojas secas enroscadas en sus pies. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la habitación situada al otro lado del pasillo. El pasillo estaba oscuro puesto que no tenia ninguna ventana que diera a la calle, Harry comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de la habitación de sus tíos.

            Hubo un momento en el que Harry, casi se daría la vuelta  fue cuando debajo del suelo crujió de un modo que el jamás había oído. Pero siguió adelante. Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio la cual estaba abierta, por suerte de Harry, entro y dirigió su mirada por toda el habitáculo. Paro su mirada en la cómoda que estaba en el lado de su tía Petunia, y se dirigió hacia allí con mucho sigilo. 

            Estiro la mano, solo le faltaban unos centímetros. Cinco centímetros, cuatro, tres, dos, hubo un ronquido estrepitoso del tío Vernon, pero siguió, solo le quedaba un centímetro, y finalmente la cogió. Dio pasos hacia atrás saliendo de la habitación, y se dirigió a su habitación, sin pisar la tabla que antes había crujido.

            Cuando entro en su habitación, encendió la cochambrosa lámpara que antes había pertenecido a Dudley, y abrió la carta. Efectivamente, encontró el recorte de periódico que estaba esperando, era del diario el Profeta, mandado por Hermione.

_Nuevos alumnos en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería _

_            El ministerio de magia decidió, después del retorno del que no debe ser nombrado, que se necesitaba muchos mas alumnos por la salida de varios alumnos por miedo familiar de que sus hijos puedan ser dañados. El director Dumbledore, decidió hace tres meses, que alumnos serian aceptados, los alumnos elegidos vienen de distintas partes del mundo, España, Chile, Estados Unidos,... _

_            Aparte de esta nueva información, se pueden destacar varios cambios en esta escuela, como algunos de sus profesores, por ejemplo, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y el nuevo cambio de prefectos, que fueron nombrados el año pasado. Al igual de la desaparición de los decretos impuestos por Umbridge, anterior directora de Hogwarts._

            Harry acabo de leer el recorte, cuando se pregunto que alumnos irían a Hogwarts ese año, quizás iría alguien como Draco Malfoy. Este pensamiento le dio dolor de estomago a Harry y intento quitarse esa idea de la cabezal, y se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormirse, ahora tranquilo, puesto que ya tenia la carta que le habían enviado, ¿pero que pensarían sus tíos al no encontrar la carta en su dormitorio? Ese pensamiento se le borro rápidamente de su cabeza puesto que no le importaba lo que pensarían sus tíos.

*     *     *

            A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto muy pronto y bajo al comedor, pero no encontró a nadie, lo que sí encontró fue una nota, la cual parecía ser del tío Vernon por la mala letra que decía:

_            Harry, nos hemos ido._

_NO ROMPAS NADA. NO SALGAS DE CASA. NADA DE LECHUZAS._

_Volveremos para la hora de cenar. Petunia té a dejado puré en una cazuela, carne en el horno._

            -Bueno toda la casa para mí- dijo Harry.-Escribiré unas cartas y are los deberes.

            Harry desayuno un par de tostadas y se dirigió a su habitación y saco un poco de pergamino y una pluma, y empezó a escribir, una carta para Hermione, otra para Ron y una tercera para Luna.

_Hola Hermione:_

_Gracias por mandarme el recorte del Profeta, yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocer a los nuevos compañeros, espero que muchos de ellos sean escogidos para Gryffindor. Por cierto, te han llegado los resultados de los T.I.M.O.S, a mí todavía no y los estoy esperando con impaciencia. Un abrazo._

_                                                Harry Potter_

_P.D.: ¿Sabes algo de Cho? Si sabes algo dímelo por favor._

- Ya esta, ahora para Ron-dijo Harry para sí mismo, dejando la carta para Hermione encima de la cama.

_Hola Ron:_

_¿Qué tal va la tienda de Fred y George? Espero que bien. Seguro que té as enterado, lo de los nuevos alumnos que van a ir a Hogwarts, Hermione me a dicho que una amiga suya va a ir, espero que ningún excompañero mío de clase valla, me moriría, ni tampoco alguien como Draco te lo imaginas, Draquito Malfoy._

_Bueno Ron espero que nos veamos pronto, un fuerte abrazo._

_                                                Harry Potter_

_P.D.: Da un abrazo a todos._

- Bueno, solo me falta unala de Luna- dijo Harry, esta vez tirando el trozo de pergamino encima de la cama.

_Hola Luna:_

_¿Qué tal estas?¿Qué tal el verano? Espero que todo bien. Seguro que té as enterado lo de los alumnos nuevos, puesto que tu padre es director de una revista._

Bueno, cambiando de tema. Sobre la ultima conversación que tuvimos, bueno, veras, me pareció que estabas muy amable y cariñosa conmigo y me preguntaba si, bueno, si te gustaría ir Hogsmeade conmigo y tomar algo. Un saludo.

                                                Harry Potter

P.D.: Nos veremos en él anden, asta entonces.

- ¡Buff! Que difícil a sido- dijo Harry, quitándose el sudor de la frente.

Harry llamo a Hedwing por la ventana y este apareció en cuestión de segundos. Harry le ato las tres cartas a Hedwing, y le dijo a quien sé las tenia que entregar, Hedwing tardo un par de minutos en salir volando por la ventana de su habitación. Y justo en ese momento entraron cuatro lechuzas por la ventana, cada una con un paquete atada a la pierna. 

Era hoy el cumpleaños de Harry y estaba solo en casa, que más podía pedir. Empezó a abrir los paquetes, que contenían unas pequeñas notas, casi siempre las mismas.

_Felicidades Harry. Espero que te guste tu regalo, intenta pasar un buen día._

            Harry abrió el primer paquete, el cual parecía ser de Ron, por lo mal envuelto que estaba. Este contenía, varias chucherias, unas cuantas bombas fétidas, las cuales supo que se las mandaban Fred y George y un libro que se titulaba _"Los mejores equipos de Quidditch"_, estuvo un rato ojeando el libro, que le pareció muy interesante, pero finalmente siguió abriendo los paquetes. El siguiente era de Hermione, era un paquete muchísimo más grande, que tenia una nota:

_            Hola Harry:_

_Espero que te guste el regalo. Estoy de vacaciones en Italia, es muy bonita la ciudad de Florencia. Ron ya me dijo lo que te iba a regalar, pero ya sabemos que yo tengo muchísimo mejor gusto que él, bueno, asta el 1 de Septiembre._

_Ah, se me olvidaba, los resultados de los T.I.M.O.S. llegaran el 25 de Agosto._

            Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un telescopio de bronce con planetas grabados en él. Harry se sorprendió, era un regalo maravilloso, le habría costado mucho a Hermione ese regalo, lo dejo cuidadosamente en su escritorio como sise fuera a romper. Se dirigió al siguiente regalo, que era de Luna.

_            Hola, soy Luna. Harry te mando este regalo, espero que te guste. _

            Harry abrió el regalo y se quedo un momento sorprendido. Lo que había dentro del paquete era un álbum de fotos, con fotos de sus amigos, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Neville, etc... este regalo le hizo mucha ilusión a Harry, un álbum con las fotos de sus amigos.

Él ultimo no era un paquete sino una carta, era la carta del colegio con la lista de los libros que tenia que comprar. En es momento le dieron unas ganas a Harry de irse de esa casa grandísima, pero se acordó de la conversación que tubo el curso pasado con Dumbledore y ni se movió del asiento.

            Harry paso todo el día solo en casa de los Dursley, haciendo varios ejercicios que le habían mandado para hacer en el verano los profesores, pero Harry no podía concentrarse, se estaba imaginando como estarían los alumnos, que en esos momentos estaban en Hogwarts, estudiando, para hacer los exámenes T.I.M.O.S. en unos días.


	2. Capitulo 2: Los nuevos Alumnos

Hola!!!

Espero que os alla gustado el primer capitulo, aquí os dejo el segundo.

Capitulo 2

Los nuevos alumnos

            Era 14 de Agosto, un calor inmundo cubría el colegio de Hogwarts, y en ese momento los nuevos alumnos se adentraban en el gran comedor, para hacer su primer examen, se trataba del examen de Transformaciones. Había unos 25 alumnos en el Gran Salón, preparados para hacer su primer examen. La profesora Mc Gonnagall se encontraba de pie en medio del salón con los exámenes debajo del brazo, empezó a repartir los exámenes y los alumnos nerviosos empezaron a escribir rápidamente las respuestas que conseguían acordarse.

- Bien tienen 55 minutos para completar el examen- dijo la profesora Mc Gonnagall- ni un minuto más.

Iñaki empezó a escribir sin parar esa era una de las asignaturas que se le daban bien, al igual que Jarrod, un chico moreno, de estatura media y muy simpático, a Jose también se le daba bien las transformaciones y por supuesto a Miren una estudiante modelo, se pasaba todo el día estudiando y se le daban bien todas las clases excepto vuelo puesto que era una clase practica y no teórica.

El examen acabo sin problemas, al salir del gran comedor Iñaki, Naiara y Magda, tres buenos amigos estaban charlando del primer examen.

- ¿Qué tal o a salido?- pregunto Iñaki-a bastante bien.

- Bueno, ya sabes como se me dan las clases de transformaciones-dijo Naiara- pero bastante bien. ¿Y tu Magda?

- Bueno creo que aprobare, pero espero que el examen practico de esta tarde se me dé mejor- dijo Magda. 

Los tres se dirigieron a una sala que les había proporcionado para que pudieran practicar, ya habían llegado todos los alumnos. Había mucho ruido en esa sala, mucha gente no conseguía ni siquiera transformar una cucaracha en una cajita, una transformación bastante fácil, como para ponerla en este examen.

- Miren- grito Iñaki.

- Ahhhhh, hola- dijo Miren- ¿qué tal?

- Bien, ¿y tu?- pregunto Iñaki

- Bueno, un poco estresada, pero también muy contenta, tengo ganas de empezar el nuevo curso y que me seleccionen para una casa- dijo Miren con una sonrisa- espero que me toque en Ravenclaw, dicen que hay van los más inteligentes. ¿Y tu a que casa te gustaría ir?

- A Gryffindor, he oído que Harry Potter esta en esa casa, y me gustaría conocerle- dijo Iñaki, muy emocionado

- Hola chicos- dijo una chica, con pelo negro.

- Hola Jaione-dijeron a la vez Iñaki y Miren.

- ¿Qué tal el primer examen?- pregunto Iñaki.

- Bueno, un poco mal, siempre se me ha dado mal- dijo Jaione con cara deprimida.

- Losiento- dijo Miren, pensando en la nota que iba a sacar.

- Losiento, pero seguro que apruebas, siempre as dicho lo mismo- dijo Iñaki

- Mira viene Naiara, Magda e Itxaso- dijo Miren, cambiando de tema.

- Hola – dijeron saludando a Jaione y Miren.

- Iñaki, tenemos que practicar para examen- dijo Naiara

- Si, es verdad- dijo Iñaki- luego nos vemos.-dijo Iñaki diciendo adiós a Miren y Jaione.

Después de practicar y de hacer el examen practico, los alumnos se dirigieron a los dormitorios, para la llegada del nuevo día.

*      *      *

Era 25 de Agosto y los exámenes ya habían acabado para los nuevos alumnos. Estos se habían ido a sus casas durante unos días, para desconectar un poco y reunirse con sus familias.

En Privet Drive se vivía un momento tenso, Harry estaba en casa de la señora Figg y hoy Harry iba a recibir sus notas de los TIMOs Harry estaba en el salón cuando la señora Figg entro por la puerta de la cocina con dos cartas en la mano.

-Toma Harry cariño, te han llegado estas dos cartas- dijo la señora Figg-me parece que son tus notas y la carta del colegio.

Harry cogió la carta y la primera que abrió fue las de las notas prosupuesto.

Notas de los exámenes TIMOs: 

                        Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Exceder Expectativas

                        Transformaciones: Exceder Expectativas

                        Historia de la magia: Aceptable

                        Adivinación: Notable

                        Estudios Muggles: Exceder Expectativas

                        Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: Aceptable

                        Encantamientos: Exceder Expectativas

                        Herbologia: Aceptable

                        Pociones: &%$""·

- ¿Que?- dijo Harry muy asombrado- NO PUEDE SER, NO SE VE LA NOTA DE POCIONES!!!!!!!!!!

- Tranquilo, Harry- dijo la señora Figg tranquilizándole- le diré a Dumbledore que me diga la nota, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero,... - dijo Harry quedándose sin palabras- vale, pregúntele. Me iré a escribir unas cartas.

- Muy bien, Harry- dijo Figg saliendo del salón.

Harry subió a la habitación que la señora Figg le había preparado y empezó a escribir unas cartas.

_Hola Hermione:_

_¿Qué tal tus notas? Las mías bien excepto porque no se ve bien las notas de pociones y me estoy volviendo loco. Por ahora e sacado las notas necesarias para ser auror, y según la nota que saque en pociones podré estudiar para ser eso o no. _

_Espero que tus notas sean las que esperas o mejores._

_Adiós, besos._

Harry escribió otra carta para Ron:

_            Hola Ron:_

¿Qué tal las notas? Espero que ayas aprobado todo, yo si espero, me falta saber la calificación de pociones porque no se ve, Figg va a preguntar a Dumbledore. 

_Dale un abrazo a todos._

_Adiós, muchos saludos._

Pasaron los días y Harry volvió a casa de sus tíos. En esos días no recibió ninguna contestación de Dumbledore sobre su nota de Pociones, pero cada día que pasaba la importancia de saber la nota disminuía, puesto que dentro de unos días tendría que ir al anden 9 ¾ para dirigirse a Hogwarts y encontrarse de nuevo con sus amigos.

Era 29 de Agosto y llegaron dos lechuzas a la ventana de la habitación de Harry, una de ellas era de Ron y la otra de Hermione.

Hola Harry:

_No te preocupes por la nota de Pociones seguro que la aprobaste, yo e sacado en todo exceder expectativas, estoy muy contenta, y mis padres también. Este año no nos encontraremos en el Callejón Diagon, puesto que el colegio a contratado a alguien que comprara nuestros materiales necesarios._

_Se me olvidaba, ya sé el nombre de otros nuevos alumnos, sé el nombre de tres chicas y cuatro chicos. Se llaman, Naiara, Miren, Kate, Iñaki, Jarrod, Jose y Alex. Sé que hay 25 alumnos nuevos._

_Hasta pronto Harry, un beso._

_                                                                                  Hermione_

Harry ya sabia que no se podrían encontrar en el callejón puesto que la señora que habían contratado para comprar los materiales era la señora Figg.

Hermione le había dado mas información de la que Harry esperaba sobre los alumnos nuevos, ¿Cómo se habría enterado? Seguramente el señor Weasley se lo habría dicho. Harry se dirigió a leer la carta de Ron.

Hola Harry:

_Mis notas son bastante penosas, aunque no e suspendido ninguna, he sacado muy justas y no te preocupes de la nota de Pociones ya te la dirán. ¿Qué tal con Figg? Ahora estarás en casa de tus tíos, así que suerte. _

_Hermione te habrá dicho lo de los alumnos, tengo muchas ganas de conocerles. Por cierto, te tengo que contar una cosa, me parece que han despedido a mi padre y que le van a contratar en el colegio, no estoy seguro de esto mis padres no nos dicen nada y menos sobre la orden._

_Nos veremos._

_                                               Ron Weasley_

            Harry se quedo concentrado en él ultimo párrafo de la carta que le había escrito Ron, ¿habían despedido al señor Weasley? ¿Por qué le habrían despedido?. Harry se quedo muy sorprendido, el señor Fudge sabia que Voldemort había vuelto y porque despedir al señor Weasley. ¿Profesor de Hogwarts? Seguramente seria cierto si había despedido al padre de Ron del ministerio puesto que Dumbledore le contrataría.

            Harry se tumbo en la cama, pensando en este tema y en unos minutos se quedo dormido.


End file.
